


Six

by Avellana



Series: Since he was [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Autumn, Cuddle, Cute Harry, Cute Kids, Fluff, M/M, Protective Louis, Protectiveness, Spring, fetus larry, four harry, intercambio en español, six louis
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:06:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avellana/pseuds/Avellana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU donde son niños, Louis es el centro de atención hasta que Harry llega. <br/>Es primavera y otoño y hay muchos estornudos y mocos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six

**Author's Note:**

  * For [claveldelaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claveldelaire/gifts).



> Gracias a Danni y Tere por guiarme sobre lo lindos y delicados y adorables que son los niños; y muchísimas gracias a Less por darle la revisión final. 
> 
> Con todo mi amor para ti, Ross

☄ ☄ ☄

Las nubes grises, el viento agitando suavemente hojas —todavía con matices verdes— que se aferran a las ramas de los árboles, el crujir del manto amarillo cubriendo el suelo por las ligeras pisadas de piececitos corriendo, saltando, rodando sobre ellas.

Nada fuera de lo común y, aun así, todo es maravilloso.

Las risas y los gritos de los niños alrededor del parque: en la zona de juegos, el camino adoquinado, junto a la pequeña fuente y los secos jardines. Y entre todo el bullicio normal de un sábado de octubre, un agudo llanto rompe con la tranquilidad de la tarde para algún padre.

Johannah se apresura a levantarse de su asiento en la fría banca del parque al escuchar la familiar voz, camina lo más rápido que puede tratando de esquivar a cada niño hasta que finalmente encuentra lo que busca.

Ve las mejillas sonrosadas y las lágrimas embarradas en el delicado rostro, las rodillas magulladas —seguramente con rastros de sangre, tierra y hojas— y rizos revueltos por  toda la cabeza. Hay también unas pequeñas manos intentado borrar, sin éxito, el rastro del llanto. Su hijo se inclina un poco y reparte besos sobre la piel herida del niño más pequeño.

—Besos tu bubu.

La mujer sonríe ante lo que ve y corta la distancia que los separa.

—¿Te encuentras bien, cariño? —dice Johannah, inclinándose hasta tener una clara imagen de las heridas de Harry.

El niño asiente apretando sus labios, ojos verdes cristalinos por el reciente llanto, sin apartar la mirada de Louis, sin embargo.

—Tal vez deberíamos irnos para revisar esas rodillas —dice la mujer luego de tocar uno de los raspones y notar el respingo del pequeño al contacto.

Harry niega repetidas veces, ojos bien abiertos mirándola por primera vez, presionando sus dientes sobre su labio inferior.

—Hazzy es valiente, mami —dice Louis mientras el niño de rizos asiente enérgicamente sin apartar sus ojos de la mujer.

—Claro que lo es, corazón, pero necesito asegurarme que esas heridas no se infecten —dice, apartando los rizos de Harry de su rostro y limpiando un poco la frente del niño.

—Pero todavía no salvamos a los niños perdidos. —Harry habla, poniéndose de pie de un salto, toda prueba de llanto ha desaparecido, a excepción de los manchones de la tierra y las lágrimas mezcladas en sus mejillas.

Luego de unos segundos en silencio y ver aparecer pucheros en ambos niños, Johannah les sonríe.

—Bien, pero solo un ratito —dice, señalado con su dedo índice y pulgar—. Antes debemos lavar esas rodillas —grita cuando ve a Louis tomar la mano de Harry y llevarlo de vuelta a los juegos.

 

☼ ☼ ☼

Louis conoció a Harry en primavera durante la fiesta de bienvenida que Johannah organizó para su vieja amiga Anne, quien acababa de mudarse a Doncaster luego de su divorcio.

Había gritos resonando por toda la casa, Louis corría con su balón de futbol en las manos hacía el jardín trasero seguido de Liam, Zayn y Stan antes de que las madres de sus amigos comenzaran a pellizcarle las mejillas.

A Louis siempre le gustó ser el centro de atención, sobre todo cuando implicaba que le dieran dulces y le dijeran lo bonito que es con sus pestañas largas y sus pizpiretos ojos azules, pero no le gustaba ser besado por las señoras y terminar todo adolorido de su cara.

Todo cambió ese día cuando ninguna de las _mamis_ de sus amigos lo llamó ni una sola vez, se dio cuenta entonces que la atención de todas las mujeres estaba centrada en un niño pequeño con grandes ojos verdes mirando a todos lados, cabello café (no café miel como el suyo, sino café chocolate) con forma de lechuga siendo jalado por la mamá de Liam —de la forma en que hacía con él— y mejillas regordetas que su mamá pellizcaba mientras le daba una paleta de limón. _Su_ paleta de limón.

Louis se escabulló entre todas las piernas ignorando los gritos de sus amigos, trató de llamar la atención de las mujeres, pero solo consiguió que su mamá le ordenara jugar con _Harry_.

—Pareces una rana —dijo Louis y echó a correr dejando solo en el pasillo al niño de cuatro años.

*

Tener a Harry y su hermana Gemma en su casa se hizo una costumbre, a Louis le gustaba Gemma, era divertida y la única que podía quitarle de encima a sus hermanas pequeñas sin que lo molestaran cuando Liam o Stan o Zayn o cualquiera de los niños de la cuadra iban a su casa a jugar. Harry, por otro lado, era muy _molestoso_ «mucho, mami», decía cada vez que Johannah le pedía que incluyera a Harry en sus juegos.

—Los bebés no pueden jugar —le dijo Louis a Harry una tarde de viernes, el sol reluciente lo iluminaba todo—. Vete.

Harry no se movió.

Louis rodó los ojos y arrebatando de las manos del más pequeño la pistola de agua se giró, llamando a sus amigos. Liam y Zayn lo siguieron sin decir nada, le tomó un segundo a Harry seguirles el paso y en cuanto lo hizo se colocó junto a Louis —igual que siempre—, Louis intentó apartar a Harry, pero cada movimiento, gesto y ruido que hacía era imitado por Harry, así que Louis en un punto se hartó de correrlo y se dedicó a ignorarlo.

—Achú.

El ruido sacó a Louis de su vigilancia y, sintiendo la humedad en su cuello, volteó rápidamente clavando la vista en Harry.

Un Harry con los cabellos pegados al rostro, ojos llorosos e irritados y nariz roja, moqueando sin parar.

—¡Me llenaste de mocos! —La voz chillona de Louis resonó en el lugar provocando que Harry diera un brinco hacia atrás, chocando con la pared del jardín—. Voy a enfermarme y no podré ir al zoológico.

Harry agitaba su cabeza, cabello rebotando por toda su cara. —Dice Gems que…

— ¡Tonto!

Antes de que Louis o Harry pudieran decir otra cosa una cabeza castaña y otra más oscura salieron de entre las plantas y flores, disparando sus armas de juguete mojando a Louis en la cara.

—¡Yo gano! —gritó Zayn, arrebatando la pistolas de Liam.

Louis, ignorando a los otros tres, agarró lentamente su juguete y apretando el gatillo apuntó a Harry llenándolo de agua.

—Te di, ahora vete niño-rana —dijo Louis y, empujando por los hombros a Zayn, comenzó a alejarse.

—¡Harry se ha hecho pis! —La voz de Liam salió acompañada de una risa apenas audible.

Louis miró sobre su hombro, observando la mancha de agua en los pantalones de Harry y sin más dijo: —Les dije que era un bebé.

—¡No soy un bebé! —gritó Harry, corrió hacia el interior de la casa pasando entre los otros niños, empujando el hombro de Louis en el proceso.

Louis lo miró, su estómago retorciéndose —igual que cuando su madre pregunta dónde han quedado las galletas de chocolate que les quita a sus hermanas—, en el momento que notó las lágrimas escurriendo por las mejillas redondas de Harry.

*

La fiesta de cumpleaños de Stan fue en el zoológico, Louis no enfermó por culpa de Harry; así que él, sus amigos y otros niños de la escuela estaban jugando mientras algunas de las madres preparaban el almuerzo en la zona de descanso antes de continuar con el recorrido.

Louis corrió hasta la mesa buscando agua, mientras esperaba a que su mamá le diera una botella miró a sus hermanas y a Gemma peinando el cabello de lechuga de Harry «está rizado», le había dicho su madre un día.

—Pareces una princesa —dijo Gemma, agitando el cabello de su hermano.

—¡Príncipe! —gritó una de sus hermanas con su voz de bebé.

Harry sonrió y el hoyito junto a su mejilla apareció (Louis quería empujar su dedo allí dentro) justo antes de que el niño mirara directamente hacia él.

Después de comer formaron grupos, Harry caminó hacia Louis, pero cuando lo miró se detuvo, apretó su labio con sus dientes y desviando sus ojos de Louis se unió al grupo de Jeff.

Harry corría intentando atrapar a un niño rubio, cuando lo hizo, el más grande lo empujó por los hombros con tanta fuerza que lo mandó al suelo.

—Tú no juegas, niño-rana.

Harry golpeó con sus manos el concreto y el dolor provocó que el llanto comenzara inmediatamente.

—¡Eres un bebé!

—¡Calvin! Déjalo en paz —gritó Louis, soltó el diminuto león que había sacado de su bolsa de dulces y corrió hasta estar frente a Harry y empujó a Calvin lejos de él—. Su nombre es Harry y no es ninguna rana ni tampoco un bebé, solo es pequeño, pero tú eres un gallina.

Calvin se alejó en cuanto los demás niños comenzaron a reírse, Louis se agachó y limpió el rostro de Harry, quién lo veía con enormes y aguados ojos verdes, saltando en cada hipido que le provocaba el llanto. No le gustó hacer llorar a Harry ese día en su casa y le gustaba menos que otro hiciera llorar a Harry.

—Vamos, Hazzy —dijo Louis, usando el nombre que sus hermanas utilizaban para referirse al niño porque ellas son bobas y pequeñas para decir correctamente la _erre_ , pero a Louis le gusta cómo suena, Harry levantó la cara y entre sus pucheros y sus ojos cristalizados formó una sonrisa con su hoyito incluido, así que después de todo sus hermanas no son tan bobas para ser chiquitas, pensó Louis.

Llevó a Harry con su mamá, lo curaron y le pusieron un curita con leones, que combina perfectamente con su cabello (tal vez sea incluso más parecido a un león que a una lechuga), y les dieron a ambos paletas de limón, por lo que Louis se sintió muy orgulloso de ser elegido como cuidador de Harry.

—Ahora yo te cuido y ni Calvin ni nadie te va a hacer llorar otra vez —dijo Louis, arrebatando la paleta del otro niño, Harry arrugó sus labios, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más Louis quitó el envoltorio y puso el dulce de vuelta en la mano de Harry— Toma.

Cuando fue hora de continuar el recorrido por el zoológico, Louis escogió a Harry como su compañero, lo tomó de la mano y hasta le compartió de sus pañuelos de Spiderman para que se limpiara los mocos verdes de su nariz goteante, «dice Gems que me da el calor», dijo Harry cuando Louis le preguntó por qué su resfriando había durado tanto.

Al momento de volver a casa, Louis rogó a sus madres que le dejaran ir junto a Harry: —El sol lo pone malito y Hazzy no tiene pañuelos para quitarse los mocos verdes, y yo sí, son de Spider, mira. —Metiendo la mano a uno de los bolsillos del pantalón sacó el casi vacío paquete de pañuelos desechables con la figura del superhéroe grabada.

—No tengo problema si la señora Cox acepta —le dijo Johannah a su hijo.

—¡Por favor! —Fue el turno de Harry de suplicar.

Anne miró a su hijo con cariño, luego a Louis, que se aferraba a la muñeca de Harry, evitando tocar la zona herida de sus manos. Asintió.

—Gracias, señora Cox —dijo Louis, soltó a Harry y rápidamente abrazó a la mujer y luego a su madre y así tomó a Harry por el brazo e ir a recoger sus cosas.

☄ ☄ ☄

—Pónganse el suéter o llegaremos tarde por las chicas —dice Johannah, agita la mano apurando a los niños, quienes aún tienen tierra en sus caras y trozos de hojas enredados en el cabello.

—No son chicas, son bebés —dice Louis, acomodando el cuello del suéter de Harry que está torcido.

—Gemma sí lo es, Lou, hasta es más alta que tú.

Louis mira a Harry, entorna sus ojos y frunce la nariz, Harry le sonríe, estira su mano tomando la de Louis y tira de él guiándolo hasta la puerta de la camioneta, esperando por la madre de Louis.

Johannah desbloquea la puerta y Louis se apresura en entrar a la camioneta, gira y tiende la mano a Harry para ayudarlo a subir y acomodarlo en su asiento como siempre hace su madre con él.  La mujer los mira y asegura los cinturones antes de tomar su lugar tras el volante. Ajusta el retrovisor y ve directo a los niños, Harry está visible: cuerpo ligeramente inclinado mirando hacia abajo. No ve a Louis.

Mira sobre su hombro y su hijo está todo lo encorvado que el cinturón le permite, se empuja suavemente hacia delante y agarra la bufanda roja de lana; se reacomoda en su sitio y luego envuelve la tela en el cuello de Harry, saca sus pañuelos (ahora de Batman) y limpia la nariz del niño que ya está roja por el fresco de la tarde otoñal. Levanta la mano y  la coloca sobre la cabeza, revolviendo su cabello antes de depositar un beso en su frente.

—No queremos que te enfermes, pequeño —dice Louis, repitiendo las palabras que Anne acostumbra decirle a Harry, porque es un niño bastante enfermizo.

Johannah sonríe cuando Harry regresa el gesto besando la mejilla de Louis y dejando su cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Ella no está segura cómo llamar a eso o puede siquiera encontrar una etiqueta apropiada, conoce a su hijo y no es el niño más amable ni paciente que conoce; tampoco es bueno lidiando con el llanto o situaciones típicas de niños más pequeños como la nariz sucia, comida o dulce pegado a la cara o al cabello. Él mismo es el primero en huir de sus hermanas siempre que una situación se sale de su control. Sin embargo con Harry es distinto.

Louis quiere a Harry, con todas sus alergias y resfriados que mantienen su nariz goteando constantemente, sus pies torcidos que lo tiran constantemente y el llanto seguro que lo acompaña; y está segura que Harry quiere a Louis con sus movimiento bruscos y algunas respuestas —para algunos— bastante groseras, y seguro Harry no lo sabe, pero también es el único que logra hacer que el lado protector y cuidadoso de Louis salga a relucir.

Johannah no lo sabe, Louis tiene seis y Harry cuatro y tienen una vida entera llena de cambios, pero espera que esa parte de ellos y esa clase de relación extraña que tienen pueda durar algo así como para siempre.

 

**FIN**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Me costó muchísimo escribir esto, y más ponerle título (re original que soy).   
> Espero te guste y planeo usar tus otros promts para hacer una serie que siga esta línea y todas.


End file.
